callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIiZop7kcQI It is strongly based off the arcade game Smash TV, containing the same mechanics and powerups. It is the third of six Zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops (excluding the additional Classic Maps). Upon first entering the game the "Insert Coin" achievement/trophy is unlocked. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate Between rounds 13 and 16, the player will enter The Room of Fate which will grant one of four different permanent Fates - or power ups - to the player for the rest of the game. Regardless of how many players are in the game, each player will receive one Fate each. The Fates are as follows: *The Fate of Firepower - Grants a permanent Death Machine as the player's default weapon. Picking up another Death Machine will not affect the player's gun, however picking up other weapons will swap the player's gun to the weapon picked up; the gun will then revert back to the Death Machine. It is always the second arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Furious Feet - Grants permanent Boots to the player, permanently increasing their speed, and three lightning bolts every round (though these will not stack). Picking up further Boots will not affect the player's running speed. It is always the fourth arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Fortitude - Grants the player the ability to use power ups, vehicles, and weapons for twice the duration. On top of this, the player's multiplier will reset to x2 upon death rather than x1. It is always the first arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Friendship - Gives the player a chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also extends the duration of any further chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. It is always the third arrow that appears in the room of fate. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is, as the name implies, a bonus room which grants the player(s) four piles of treasure. This room is found by choosing the correct path, however, these rooms are located differently each game so there is no specific path the player can take. The treasure largely consists of the general treasure found throughout the game but also may consist of gems to very largely increase the player's multiplier. Two to three weapons and/or power ups may also be found in this room. This room does not count towards a round in terms of the leaderboards. The Armory The Armory is another kind of bonus room which, upon entry, grants all players random guns and power ups to pick up rather than treasure. These rooms are found by choosing the correct path, however, there is no specific path to take as these rooms are located differently each game. The bonuses include, but are not limited to, bombs, dashes, chickens and vehicles. The Armory, like the Bonus Room, does not count as a round in terms of the leaderboard. Pickups Weapons *SPAS-12 (fully automatic with a very wide spread) *Death Machine (essentially a more powerful version of the default weapon) *RPG-7 (kills zombies on impact, can kill several zombies if they are lined up correctly) *China Lake (grenade launcher with a short range) *Ray Gun (fully automatic version of the traditional Ray Gun that ricochets off walls) *M2 Flamethrower (damages all enemies that it contacts, but decreases visibility) Powerups *Teddy Bear - creates a temporary shield that causes normal and sergi zombies to run away, while engineers and crawlers simply stand still. In addition it creates pretty butterflies with every hit. Be careful as it does not provide invulnerability. *Barrels - creates a temporary pair of spinning barrels around the player that kill any zombies they come into contact with. *Electric Orbs - creates four spinning Wunderwaffe bombs around the player that create the same effect as the Wunderwaffe DG-2 weapon when they come into contact with zombies *Chicken - creates a temporary chicken companion that duplicates the weapon the player is holding *Monkey Bomb - spawns a monkey bomb at the location of pickup, attracting nearby zombies to it *Sentry Gun -spawns a sentry gun at the location of pickup, which automatically fires upon the zombies *Boots - Increases your movement speed for a limited amount of time. *Nuke - adds a nuke to your stockpile *Speed Boost - adds a dash to your stockpile *Soldier Statue - grants the player an additional life Vehicles *T-55 - converts the player into a tank for a limited time. The player is armed with a cannon, is capable of running over zombies and is invulnerable to attack. In addition, any chickens collected will be equiped with a China Lake. *Mi-24 Hind - converts the player into a Hind Helicopter gunship for a limited time. The player is armed with a Heavy machine gun weapon and rockets, which can be fired simultaneously, as well as being invulnerable to zombie attacks and being able to fly over any terrain. In addition, any chickens collected will be equiped with a Ray Gun. Trivia *This Zombie map is the only one to have an objective, other than to survive as long as possible against infinite amount of zombie waves. *The "Yellow" character model uses the character model of a HazMat suit-clad CIA operative, reused from the level "Rebirth". *The "Green" character uses the character model of the people who pick the player up at the end of the mission "Numbers". *The "Blue" character uses a Soviet Spetsnaz character model. *Once the player reaches level 40, they will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If the player defeats him, the game starts over, but the zombies are tougher. There are no more challenge rounds past round 40. *Every weapon used as a pick-up has a notably higher rate of fire than in any other part of the game. For example, the SPAS-12 is automatic in Dead Ops Arcade, whereas it is semi-automatic in all other gametypes of Black Ops. *The cosmic silverback will first appear in stage 2 Strategies *Obvious first one, keep moving at all times. You have a better chance of surviving if you dont stand still as this makes you a lot easier to be surrounded. *Save Powerups until you actually need them, if you are perfectly fine and not getting over run then dont pick up the powerup until you need it or until it is about to go (flashing repeatedly.) Video Video:Call of Duty Black Ops: Secret Mini Game: Dead Ops Arcade by bigMooney06 (BO Gameplay/Commentary)Dead Ops Arcade Gameplay Gallery Engineeruntoten.png|Engineer untoten Engineerzombie.png|Another view of the undead engineer Dead_Ops_Screen.jpg|Dead Ops Arcade in the level select screen References Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode